


Christmas Not Alone

by ko_drabbles



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas in Japan, Fast Food, Fluff, Gen, Hotta will protecc, Light Angst, Loneliness, Unofficial Adoption, and so will everyone else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21896029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ko_drabbles/pseuds/ko_drabbles
Summary: Kyoya is upset, thinking about spending Christmas day alone in his room. Luckily, his three bodyguards love him and meddle too much for their own good. They decide to show our tiny Kyoya what Christmas is like for the common folk of Japan.
Relationships: Ootori Kyouya & Ajima, Ootori Kyouya & Ootori Akito, Ootori Kyouya & Ootori Fuyumi, Ootori Kyouya & Ootori Yoshio, Ootori Kyouya & Ootori Yuuichi, Ootori Kyouya & Tachibana, Ootori Kyoya & Hotta
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27
Collections: Hosts for the Holidays (2019)





	Christmas Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FoxyWolfMeerkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyWolfMeerkat/gifts).



The Ootori household was quiet on the 25th of December. Nothing much was to happen, as Christmas parties were hardly high on the list of priorities, and the end of the year simply meant preparing for the next; finishing tasks and making sure all was in order. Considering how busy the year had been, for all of them, it was no wonder that the house went undecorated and there wasn't a grand dinner.

Yuuichi had university to prepare for, Akito and Fuyumi were both moving up to the next year of high school, all three expected to perform at the same level, or even attempt to beat the others. Even Yoshio himself was pouring over paperwork before he'd been called away to lend another pair of hands at the hospital. Something grisly, as the time of year implied, but that just left everything in the mansion feeling frosted over, and it was nothing to do with the snow outside.

Kyoya had simply been snuggled up in bed, bored and cold. He didn't feel like reading, the books that were carefully arranged in their case not even three feet from his bed only sparking apathy. He'd read them all a million times, anyway. It was probably best to wait for his mother to return from the previous night's Christmas party, and hope she wasn't too hung over to spend some time with him. She always gave him armfuls of presents anyway, and that might include something new to read.

She'd smile, the past night's lipstick smeared a little, and then totter off to bed on her sore feet, high heels in hand. Maybe not perfect, but it was better than spending the day alone… Right?

He let out a sigh that sounded far too close to hopeless for an eight-year-old boy to produce on Christmas day, and curled up tighter. He must have tossed Lucifer out of bed at some point during the night, the plush absent from the many folds of his make-shift duvet fort. He didn't want to emerge, however, the air too chilled and him feeling too... sad. It didn't really make sense, logically, to be so sad you could barely move, but it happened to him more often than not in these situations.

He supposed it was like the times Tachibana said his mother was too sad to leave her bed.

Speaking of Tachibana, he perked up a little at the sound of the door opening, knowing that his siblings wouldn't leave from their rooms before three in the afternoon. But it was soon replaced by the thought that, no, Tachibana, Hotta and Ajima were at home, spending time with their own families. Like they should, because they deserved to.

"Hey, Kyoya…" Came the murmured greeting, and Kyoya gasped with surprise, throwing the covers off himself and leaving his hair a static filled mess.

"Bana!" He cried, pushing himself out of bed and running over to the older man, arms thrown around his legs and gripping all too tightly, "What are you doing here? You're meant to be home! Daichi'll miss you, and Mrs Bana and -"

"Kyo, Kyo, it's okay," Tachibana chuckled, hand racking through his hair and mussing it even further, “Daichi and Momo are both waiting for us, as well as Hotta, Ajima and Tsukki. We knew that you don’t really have much of a celebration around here, so I asked your father if we could take you out for a more… commoner Christmas. We didn’t want our little guy to be all alone.”

Tachibana ruffled his hair, and he returned the man's bright smile three-fold. He couldn't wait to go, and so rushed through getting ready so he could run outside and have fun. It was a whirlwind of clothes and brushing his hair and teeth, and he could hear Tachibana chuckling at him from outside the bathroom. Still, he couldn’t temper his enthusiasm enough to pout at the man like usual, simply running past him and out to the car.

"Kyoya!"

Hotta scooped him up, that triumphant cry on his lips, and Kyoya giggled, nuzzling into his shoulder happily. He just listened to the man babble about spending Christmas with loved ones, how he was so happy to go out with them all, and he concurred. This was so much better than sulking in his room until his mother stumbled home.

He was strapped into the car beside Daichi, giving the rotund young boy a hug. Tachibana’s son was so small and cute, he couldn’t resist. Momo cooed over the young boys, greeting Kyoya with a smile as warm as hot chocolate.

Tsukki – Ajima’s fiancée - simply gave him a polite nod, sitting as close as physically close to her future husband as possible. He just smiled in return, hands stuttering over the couple of signs Ajima taught him. Bumbled, definitely, but she clapped a couple of times, looking a little more comfortable.

It didn’t take long to get to the “commoner’s” mall, Kyoya’s face screwed up in confusion as Tachibana let him out, taking his hand. “In Japan, people don’t tend to eat roast dinners with their families, due to most of the country not being Christian,” He explained, “Of course, your father observes Christmas in a British manner to honour his mother, but this is how other people do it.”

They all walked into the building, its plexiglass windows frosted in the winter chill, Kyoya was turning the information over in his head, wondering what the difference was. Of course, it was obvious that not everyone celebrates any holiday in exactly the same way, but it was still intriguing that they were in a shopping centre of all places.

If that stumped him, the fact that they were all entering some sort of poor-quality establishment – which smelled _very_ strongly of chicken and grease – was even more perplexing. Especially with the statue of what appeared to be their mascot in a Santa Claus outfit.

“Welcome to KFC, can I take your order?”

* * *

Later that afternoon, when their excursion was over with, Hotta carried a very sleepy Kyoya out of the car. He was still awake – barely – but he could barely lift his head from the man’s shoulder. Tachibana simply followed him, a new book and a large plush in his arms, ready for Kyoya to cuddle protectively to his chest when he was laid in bed. Although, contrary to what the boy knew, that wouldn’t be for at least a couple of hours yet.

“Are you sure I can’t adopt him?” Hotta pleaded, Tachibana’s face the very picture of impassive, having hear similar statements all too often.

“No,” He dismissed, matter-of-factly, “You can’t keep a houseplant alive, let alone a child.”

“The cactus was not my fault, and you know it!”

Tachibana simply rolled his eyes, stepping up to the door and pausing, turning to address the young boy. “Kyoya? Are you still awake?” When Kyoya hummed the affirmative, he continued, “You have another surprise inside.”

The boy perked up at that, now wide awake at the thought of more new things to occupy himself with, and so Tachibana didn’t keep him waiting on tenterhooks. The door opened, revealing Yoshio, Fuyumi, Akito, Yuuichi, Kyoka and Kyoya’s grandparents standing in the hall.

“Merry Christmas, Kyoya,” They chorused, and Kyoya almost fell out of Hotta’s arms in shock.

He was quickly put down, and he ran over to his family, eyes wide and stuttering. “I-I thought you were all too busy!” He exclaimed, “H-how?!”

“Well, it seems we forgot you were still a little squirt,” Akito grunted, only to be elbowed by Yuuichi.

“Mr Tachibana gave me a call, sweet boy,” His grandmother began, stepping forward to scoop him into a hug herself, “As soon as I heard that everyone was too busy to spend time with my youngest grandson on Christmas, well… I had to fix that, didn’t I?”

“B-but father was working!” He exclaimed.

“Unfortunately, they didn’t need me after all – by the time I arrived,” Yoshio explained, “I can’t say I have much Christmas spirit after that venture, but I do have to remember that I still have all of my family with me, and that’s something to be thankful for.”

Kyoya smiled, rushing to the dining room with the rest of the Ootori’s, giving the two bodyguards a wave goodbye, and once he was out of sight, they simply closed the door to get back into the car once more.

“You know, he might not be the best dad, but he loves his kids,” Hotta shrugged, hands in his pockets, “He just… can’t do affection well.”

Tachibana hummed, thinking back to Kyoya’s bright, surprised smile. He could feel his own lips quirk as well, Hotta still babbling in the background.

Kyoya was going to be fine for the holidays, it seemed.

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah... I kinda went ham. Hope you like it, FoxyWolfMeerkat! I certainly had fun writing it. 
> 
> (Oh, btw, for anyone wondering: I headcanon Ajima's wife as deaf and mute, so I thought it'd be cute to throw in. Might elaborate on that at some point.)


End file.
